


Whispering Secrets

by xXxDigitalxXx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Week (Disney), Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), F/F, Guilt, Kissing, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Romance, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDigitalxXx/pseuds/xXxDigitalxXx
Summary: For Elsanna Week, Day 2: Whispers/Kisses. If there's one thing Anna dislikes, it's secrets. It's ironic, however, as she has her own hidden secret; she's in love and in a secret relationship with her own sister, Elsa. But the weight of the secret is heavy, and it's one they must discuss over for the future of their relationship...
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Whispering Secrets

If there was one of the few things Anna disliked the most, it was having to deal with secrets in her life.

It wasn’t her fault for disliking them, she just couldn’t stand dealing with them. After all, her whole life had been dealing with people keeping secrets from her. Her parents, her friends, her family, her loved ones… 

Her sister. 

“Mmmm...”

Of course, some secrets had been kept from her for her “safety”, secrets kept from Anna that others thought “was the best for her,” secrets kept away from Anna because others believed she would not be able to handle them. Secrets, secrets, secrets, they were such a dangerous thing, the most dangerous of them hidden away from Anna… for the best.

But was it truly for the best?

“Anna…”

Had it been worth keeping them away from her, especially if she was going to find out about them later on in her life? Wouldn’t it have been better if the ones she considered as her friends, her family, confessed their hidden secrets to her earlier on? Save her from the trouble of discovering the truth behind the secrets?

Or did they have a reason to do so? To hide such dangerous secrets?

“Anna.”

Maybe they did have a reason after all. A reason to hide a secret, a dangerous secret, from their loved ones, knowing that if they knew the truth, the one close to their heart would be deeply affected, hurt even most, by the truth.

Just like her own secret…

“Anna!”

Anna is snapped out of her thoughts as she's met with Elsa staring at her, the fifth spirit's hands lovingly holding onto her shoulders while she sits on her lap, with Anna’s arms wrapped around Elsa’s waist. However, Elsa’s stare is visibly one of worry, of concern for Anna, along with a noticeable deep blush across her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

Anna gives a nod of her head, a smile crossing her lips.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm fine."

Elsa, however, doesn't fall for it, a frown meeting Anna's smile instead.

"Anna, you can't fool me. I know you're not fine."

"I assure you, I'm fine."

The frown doesn’t go away.

"Then why are we hiding here in the castle’s old library, especially kissing each other without anyone knowing about us?"

Anna opens her mouth, wanting to reply, but keeps quiet when she looks around the room, her eyes met with the sight of old bookshelves, piles of worn-out books on the floor, and dusty windows that light even struggles to pass through. Elsa questioningly raises an eyebrow at her, the two sisters sitting in an old leather chair together with Elsa on Anna's lap, before giving a light sneeze, some dust particles having floated inside and irritating her nose.

For Anna, it was nothing more than cute and adorable to watch.

“Fair point.”

Elsa shakes her head with a sorrowful sigh, her eyes shamefully darting away from Anna and toward the bookshelves in the room. Anna quickly notices this, now growing concerned for the reason behind the sudden change in Elsa’s expression.

“You know, if you keep acting like that, I’m gonna start to wonder if you’re alright, Elsa.”

Elsa doesn’t respond for a while before she glances back at Anna, her ocean eyes meeting her sister’s turquoise ones. However, seeing Anna’s concerned look, another sigh escapes her lips, Elsa’s cheeks beginning to blush once again.

“I just don’t get why we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. I mean, yes, we’re sisters and, well, it’s considered not normal for sisters to be in love with each other, but…" Elsa thinks for a moment before she continues, "Do we really need to hide our love from everyone? Wouldn't it be just better if we told the truth, that we reveal our love, our relationship, to everyone in Arendelle...?"

"No."

The sudden, blunt response from Anna is enough to confuse Elsa, her lips forming into a frown.

“Why not?”

“Because we can’t. Elsa, you know about this, we’ve discussed this before. We can’t tell anyone about our relationship because we’re not even supposed to be together in the first place. We’re sisters, the others will only think of our love as incest, and even so, if they did found out, they won’t approve of us being together in the first place!”

“But you’re the Queen of Arendelle! Surely, they won’t be able to object to such matter…”

“And what of Kristoff? I’m engaged to him, our marriage to take place within months, what will happen if he finds out? If he found out about our love, our relationship?”

For a while, Elsa doesn’t respond, her eyes saddening in realization while Anna patiently waits for Elsa to answer her question.

“He doesn’t know about us, does he?”

This comes off as nothing more than a soft whisper from Elsa, but for Anna, it’s enough to make her instantly feel guilty.

“No, he doesn’t.”

Elsa presses her lips together, wondering silently to herself for a moment. Anna only waits for Elsa to collect her thoughts together, knowing in the end that whatever her sister was thinking about, one thing for sure…

“Why don’t you just tell him then?”

She was not going to like the idea of it.

“I… I don’t know, Elsa. I mean, yes, I should tell Kristoff about us, it’ll be the right thing to do, to save me the trouble of hiding the truth from him. But, then again, I don’t want to hurt his feelings as well...”

Elsa gives a nod of her head. “I understand, Anna. Believe me, I do. But…” she gives a troubled sigh before continuing, “It’s not fair you have to keep this secret from Kristoff as well. He doesn’t deserve this, to be lied to over the truth of our relationship. Like it or not, he’s our friend, our family, he at least deserves to be told the truth over us.”

No matter how hard Anna wants to argue against Elsa, deep down inside, she knows her older sister is telling the truth. Kristoff didn’t deserve this at all, to be lied to every time Elsa came over to visit them, to visit Anna. To be deceived when Elsa and Anna would sneak off at any moment to another part of the castle, under the excuse of “spending quality, sisterly time together.”

No, he did not deserve this at all.

“So what do you want for me to do?”

Anna knows what she must do, it’s always been so clear, but she would rather hear Elsa tell her what she should do.

“Tell Kristoff the truth about us.”

The next right thing, it seems. It’s always been like that, the next right step to take, and for Anna, this was it. 

“Will you promise to tell Kristoff about us?”

Elsa’s pleading, ocean eyes meet Anna’s turquoise eyes, and for Anna, they’re more than enough to make her heart normally melt in love. But she knows they’re asking for something else, to confess the truth, to no longer hide their secret from Kristoff, and it’s enough to make her sigh in defeat.

“Alright, I will. I promise.”

“Really?”

“Of course, I will. I’ll do it because I love you, Elsa, and I don’t want to hide the truth from Kristoff anymore as well. He deserves to know the truth about us, about our love, and hopefully, he’ll receive it understandingly.”

Elsa nods. “I hope so too, Anna.”

They remain quiet for a moment, only staring at each other’s eyes before Elsa slowly leans in for a kiss, Anna tenderly, lovingly returning it back to her. The kiss is short but full of love, Anna’s hands having wrapped around Elsa’s waist while Elsa’s hands caressed Anna’s cheeks, but when they pull apart, their eyes are sparkling with love, with the sisters lovingly smiling at each other.

“I love you, Anna,” Elsa whispers to her, Anna feeling her heart with love even more.

“I love you too, Elsa,” she whispers back, and it’s enough to earn another kiss from Elsa, Anna warmingly accepting it with pure love.

Even so, though Anna may not know what the future holds for her and Elsa, she knew that she would keep her promise to Elsa. To tell the truth of her most hidden secret to Kristoff soon, no matter how he would receive it in the end. Yes, it could end in many ways for sure, but if there was one thing Anna hoped for, it was that Kristoff would take the moment to listen, to perhaps understand her love for Elsa…

Maybe he would understand her, they were sisters after all. Who knows, maybe even Arendelle, if they learned of the secret, would grow to understand their love for each other as well, she was Queen of Arendelle after all. In the end, if there was only one thing certain, Anna’s dislike for secrets would never change.

But, if there was another thing for certain, her love for Elsa would only grow, and they would stay together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 complete! Well, this was my take on whispers/kisses prompt for Elsanna week 2021, and well, there's lots of kissing, whispering, and secrets involved, so yeah… :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and leave a review over which part you liked/loved! I'm not sure if I'll be able to work on any more prompts for this week, as college once again resumes for me today so that's a bummer. :/
> 
> But that's me, I won't let it get in the way of my love for Elsanna! uwu Anyways, I hope you have a great day, and I'll see you all till next time! Later! :D


End file.
